


In the Limelight

by Lolsnake9



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rule 63, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Just a collection of various ideas I have for this ship that don't warrant a full fic of their own, either because they're too short or doesn't have a discernable beginning and/or end. Can be fluffy, humorous, cracky, dark, angsty, or smutty, just check the chapter description for all the necessary tags and warnings. Will be updating tags and warnings as I update too.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Sinestro go after the same target, who puts them in a magical barrier that will only let them out if they fuck. 
> 
> (Fuck or die, hatesex)

“This is _still_ all your fault, Jordan.” Sinestro growled as he roughly pushed and pinned Hal to the ground.

“My fault? My- ah- _fuckin’_ fault?!” Hal replied, his breath interrupted when Sinestro leaned down and sucked on his neck. “You were the one who had to ruin everything by sealing off the entrance!”

“As opposed to what? Letting him escape when you failed to subdue him?” Sinestro said as he inserted two fingers inside the human Lantern’s entrance, causing him to wince from the pain.

“I could have handled him just- fine!” Hal replied, writhing about as Sinestro loosened him up and then groaning when the Korugarian lifted his legs and entered him.

“You always say that, but evidently you always need me to intervene in your failures.” Sinestro mumbled close to Hal.

“Well, I didn’t fucking ask for your help now, did I?” Hal snarled, gasping in-between his words as Sinestro began moving. “But now- thanks to you- you got us into this mess- ah!” he continued, moaning louder as Sinestro continued to thrust hard into him.

This isn’t how his day was supposed to go.

He had received numerous distress calls from the planet Teryn in his sector, notifying him about the instability of their planet’s core. After he managed to arrive just in time to prevent the planet’s destruction, the grateful residents told him that the instability was caused by an outsider mining the core. Said outsider turned out to be an alien wizard named Vauzhn Leda, who had traversed many planets and mined their cores to gain materials he needed for whatever nefarious scheme he was planning. When Hal sought out to apprehend the criminal he found out that Leda had the audacity - or foolishness, not like there’s much difference - to piss off both the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps, since one of the planets he mined was within the Yellow Lanterns’ jurisdiction. It was apparently a serious enough matter to get the leader of the Corps himself, Sinestro involved, a fact Hal was not too enthusiastic about when the two met each other while infiltrating Leda’s base.

Agreeing to a temporary truce to catch a single target instead of trying to kill each other, like they had always done, the two of them easily broke through Leda’s securities, and were _just_ close in capturing the criminal when Leda trapped them inside a room with one of his spells, the barrier never allowing them to leave, unless...

“...you have sexual intercourse! Hahaha! Well, enjoy your time now! You can either just kill each other or choose to rot together in this barrier!” was the mocking words they heard from Leda, before the frog-faced wizard left them to tend to his machinations.

They had tried everything to break free, but anything that didn’t involve quite literally bringing the entire place down on themselves failed to get them through, or around the barrier, only serving to further deplete their rings’ power. After much consideration on both parties’ end, they then finally agreed on doing what Leda himself had advised, though not before plenty of arguing that nearly escalated to full-blown violence before Hal took the initiative and suddenly pulled Sinestro to smash their lips together, leading to the two Lanterns discarding their clothes and getting to where they are now.

Admittedly, in various ways, this is _far_ from the worst-case scenario they could have possibly gotten. The fact that Hal and Sinestro coincidentally were going after the same person was something they both were secretly glad about, since if something like this ever arose they were pretty much each other’s best options. Really, as much as they hated each other they considered the other the only person from the opposing Corps they would be willing to have sex with _even if_ they weren’t in pressure to do so for the sake of their lives. Due to their history they were already familiar with each other’s bodies and preferences, thus significantly reducing the chances for any grievous harm or accidents. 

Besides, it’s a great way for them to let out their pent-up frustrations from having been forced into this kind of situation in the first place, like a sort of a messed-up feedback loop.

“Gah, i- ah, is that all- you’ve got?” Hal taunted, a big challenging grin on his face, still having the urge to taunt Sinestro even in this kind of situation. Sinestro didn’t say anything, only lifting Hal’s legs up to an angle which allowed him to push in deeper and hit Hal’s prostate, almost causing Hal to scream in pleasure. Hal returned in equal kind, pushing back against Sinestro’s thrusts.

It’s crazy in Hal’s mind that he is, to some extent, actually enjoying this. Despite every other issue he had with the magenta bastard Hal could at least trust Sinestro to give him a good time, and well, if he gets thrown into this kind of situation against his will he might as well just make the most of it. 

And - he had not been so willing to admit that the adrenaline - the rush that came from their dire situation might have given him more excitement than what was normal.

“Don’t make any wish you’ll regret.” was all that Sinestro crooned, putting his face closer to Hal’s.

That grin crossed Hal’s face again. “Been long past that point, pal. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here now would I?” he said, bringing Sinestro’s face close, brown eyes staring right at gold. Sinestro replied with a low chuckle.

“And as crazy as that might sound I am glad of that,” Sinestro said with a smirk as he took and stroked Hal’s cock, causing the other man to throw his head back with a moan. “Because now I can have a chance to shut you up like this.”

“You gotta- ah, try a bit harder than tha-” Hal said again, his taunt cut off when Sinestro yanked his hair to a wet and messy kiss, which he accepted and returned wholeheartedly, teeth harshly biting and tasting blood on each other’s lips.

“Just know- after all of this we’ll go back to what we usually do- and for sure, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

“I am looking forward to that.” Sinestro murmured, a slight smirk on his face.

And with that they hastened their pace as the heat rose between them, their breathing became heavier and more stuttered as they neared orgasm until Hal came all over the floor and himself, with Sinestro following suit just a moment later with a heavy groan against Hal’s shoulder.

They laid there on the floor to momentarily catch their breath, at least until their attention was brought to the barrier previously trapping them in dissipating. Not bothering to clean themselves up they immediately put their uniform back on and made haste through the path Leda left on, leading them straight to where the crafty wizard was conducting his diabolical experiments.

“What?! H-how can you two escape, I thought I-” Leda said, his attempt to throw another spell at the two Lanterns failing when Hal trapped him in a giant green pincer.

“Maybe next time you should have used a stronger spell that couldn’t break by something we could easily do.” Hal said, stepping forwards to his prisoner.

“And you could also have not hidden yourself in a place we could easily reach you as well as soon as we got out of your trickeries.” Sinestro added.

“So...who’s gonna punch him in the face first?” Hal asked, turning to Sinestro.

“As much as I’d like to skewer his innards for all the trouble he’s put me in....I have wasted enough energy to deal with idiots today. You can have him.”

“Oh, really? Well, don’t mind if I do.”

* * *

After knocking Leda out cold, Hal and Sinestro then flew out of the exploding base of the alien wizard right after Sinestro set off a self-destructing mechanism inside. 

“You can take him to be your Corps’ problem. I have more pressing matters that require my attention rather than dealing with a fool like him."

Hal raised his eyebrow. “Really? I never thought you would pass up a chance to violently murder someone for a misdemeanor against you."

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

“No, of course not. I appreciate the generosity, though. Especially now since after this is done we’ll go back to doing what we usually do.”

“And I can assure you, there will be no mercy next time.” Sinestro said, getting all up in Hal’s personal space to intimidate him.

Hal unexpectedly laughed at the response. “Yeah, yeah, sure enough. Sounds good to me. But…”

Sinestro’s eyebrow twitched in confusion. “But what?”

Hal proceeded to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. “It’s just that...well...I hope we never get into _that_ kind of trap again next time.” 

“I certainly don’t want to go through that again, however.... _rewarding_ , it might seem at the-”

“Yes, I understand. Glad we’re on the same page. I just want to make sure.” Hal said hastily, seemingly wanting to just prevent Sinestro from talking further and finishing with an awkward chuckle. Sinestro wanted to add more but decided not to. They then proceeded to just stand there as the air of discomfort grew thicker between them.

Before the awkwardness could grow any worse they decided to go about their separate ways. On their way, however, both of them decided to turn back and give each other a glance at the same time, causing both of them to cringe and immediately speed back to their respective destinations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Sinestro gets thrown to the DC Super Hero Girls universe and meet their counterparts. Hilarity (probably) ensues.

“Wait, what?” Hal asked again at the two Lantern ring-bearing teenagers in front of him who had just called out to him. 

Shortly after he was sucked into a dimensional tear when he was fighting Sinestro, then getting thrown into this unfamiliar world he had formed a temporary truce with his yellow-clad archenemy to work together, at least until they could figure out how to go back home.

Even by just setting his foot in the city which he later found out to be Metropolis Hal already knew something was off about this world. Looking around the city he could tell just how _odd_ everything and everyone around him looked, in a way which he couldn’t explain. That was before he discovered how the majority of superheroes who operate are teenagers who attend the Metropolis High School for superheroes. It wasn’t long until he was then confronted by what seemed to be this world’s analogues to him and Sinestro...only also appearing as teenagers.

“I said...who are you?! I don’t know of any human Green Lanterns aside from me and Jessica!” said his teenager-looking self, pointing his ring at him. Behind him was Sinestro, who caught Hal’s attention due to him looking way younger than what Hal was used to, especially due to his lack of mustache. It unsettled Hal more than it really had the right to.

“Uhm, well, listen, my name is Hal Jordan, I am the Green Lantern of-”

“Wait, but how can you be Hal Jordan when I’m Hal Jordan?!” the other Hal shouted, widening his eyes.

“You must be a fake! That’s the only explanation!” Sinestro followed, already preparing an attack from his yellow ring.

“Wait! Hold on! There must be some kind of misunderstanding!” Hal said, stopping the two teenage Lanterns from attacking.

“Huh?” 

The two teenagers tilted their heads in confusion. Hal proceeded to take a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. “Just as I suspected...well, to start with, I didn’t even come from this world.”

“‘This world’? What do you mean?” asked the other Hal.

“Yeah, well, I come from a different world of sorts than this one. The universe where everything is slightly different. From what I’ve seen here, it seems that most of the superheroes who operate are teenagers who attend this Metropolis High School...including me, I guess.”

The other Hal slowly narrowed his eyes. “Huh? Wait, so assuming what you’ve said is true...you’re actually me?”

“I suppose yes. That’s the only logical assumption…” Hal explained, becoming slightly uncomfortable when his teenaged counterpart slowly approached him, to seemingly study him. The discomfort became shock when he saw the teenage Hal’s eyes suddenly light up in joy.

“...WHOA! I can’t believe it! You...you really are me! In the future! Oh, tell me, tell me, are you now a pilot?” the other Hal practically yelled, getting up so much in Hal’s face that the older Lantern reflexively pulled himself away.

“Yeah, I joined the Air Force when I was 18. Had a pretty impressive military career since then, and that was before I worked for Ferris A-”

“SWEET! Oh, and also are you like, super-famous?” his teenaged self yelled again, cutting Hal off before he could even finish.

“Huh? Yes, I guess?” Hal answered, shrugging his shoulders. He was unsure if he could count his reputation as the ‘greatest Lantern” as the fame that his counterpart was hoping for, and he never bragged much about it. The answer still seemed to satisfy his teenage self, though, seeing as how he proceeded to fly around ecstatically. 

“WHOO! This is great! I’ll stay just as awesome as I am even as I grow up! Oh, and I even became way handsomer and buffer too!” the other Hal said quickly, a big smile on his face and stars practically visible in his eyes, which Hal didn’t even think was possible.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. And since I came from a different world there’s no guarantee you’ll turn out to be exactly like me anyway.”

“Aww.” the other Hal huffed, slouching in disappointment.

“So, tell me...you said that the only Earth Green Lanterns in this world are you and Jessica?”

“Uh, yeah. There’s more in yours?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, there are four guys who came after me before Jessica was inducted into the Corps. Also did they really give you rings when you’re only teenagers?”

“Uhh...yeah? The Guardians saw our potentials with the ring so they didn’t mind the ages much. They made the right choice, because there’s no one more fit to wield the Green ring more than me!” the other Hal said, puffing his chest up with pride with a confident smile, which in Hal’s eyes only served to make him look more irritating than cool.

“And I’d say the way you’re acting right now has given the exact argument against _that_.”

“Hey!”

Hal only shook his head with second-hand embarrassment and mild amusement. Honestly, not even _he_ acted like this during his _actual_ teenage years, which only served to worry him at how much more arrogant his teenage counterpart could ever become as an adult, if _this_ is the way he was as a kid…

Hal then turned towards Sinestro, who had surprisingly been quiet up until this point. “Say...you’re Sinestro right, I presume? Thaal Sinestro?” he asked, startling the yellow Lantern a little.

“Y-yes.”

“So, are you a teenager too?”

Sinestro scratched at the back of his head. “Well...you can say that.”

“He’s actually a bit way older in Earth years, but in his species he’s still considered pretty young, so I’d say we’re still closer in age.” the other Hal answered for him, which seemed to annoy Sinestro a bit.

“I see.”

“Wait, so Sinestro exists in your world too, right?” Sinestro asked.

“Oh, yeah. In fact, we were just fighting when a dimensional tear of sorts opened and sucked us in, which then threw both of us in this world.”

“Really? Where is he then?”

“He’s still trying to look for clues that can help us to get back. Technically it’s what I should be doing too but I decided to take some time exploring this world and all its...uniqueness, so to say. That being said, are you also using the yellow power ring of fear too, Sinestro?”

“I am! Ah, I used to be in the Green Lantern Corps myself too. That was when I first met Hal Jordan. We became best buddies and the best team in the entire universe, kicking enemies’ butts left and right!”

“Oh.” Hal quietly muttered, a little surprised when Sinestro started to explain his back story unprompted, even though Hal would have asked anyway. Sinestro continued to explain, complete with some...exaggerated mannerisms accompanying them.

“We then slowly fell in love and became lovers! Oh, it was just the best period of my life! Spending time every day with my beloved Hal and saving the universe! It’s everything I have ever wanted! Well, at least until that day, when he ghosted me!” he suddenly turned with furious eyes towards the other Hal.

Hal proceeded to do a double take. “I’m sorry? ‘Ghosted’?”

“Yes! I was already waiting on the planet X-VII-IL, carrying two ice creams with me and calling him repeatedly to come. And guess what he did? Hint: it’s not ‘coming to that place like we had already promised several weeks in advance’!”

“I already told you, I was busy!”

“Busy, huh? Pah, the same old excuse as always!” Sinestro kept yelling while the other Hal turned away to try to not listen. “What the hell are you usually doing that makes you so ‘busy’, anyways?! What, gorging yourself on burgers or flirting with other people?!”

“I have a lot on my plate! Other than space I still have a lot of stuff to deal with on Earth, especially with Carol always stalking and trying to kill me to get me back with her again, which really isn’t helped by you deciding to do the same as well!” the other Hal suddenly shouted.

“You could have at least had the decency to-”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You’re saying _he_ ‘ghosted _’_ you?” Hal asked, deciding to break the fight after apparently having been satisfied seeing the two teenagers’ lovers spat.

“Yes! Can you even believe him?!”

“I also already told him that I was busy. You must know how busy it is being a Green Lantern of Earth too, right?!”

“...and that’s why you decided to betray the Green Lantern Corps, wearing the Yellow power ring,and then attack him? To get revenge at him for...ignoring you? Is that it?” Hal calmly asked.

Sinestro was about to open his mouth again when the other Hal sighed deeply. “Look, okay sure, I admit I kinda messed up. I was being too self-centered, which you can’t really avoid when you know just how awesome you really are at all times!” he said, radiating that same arrogant, self-aggrandizing aura, which captivated Sinestro somehow and made him starry-eyed.

“But we’ve made up now, and everything is okay! Isn’t that right, Thaal?” he continued with a big smile, pulling the awed Sinestro to his side by his waist.

“Oh, Hal dearie, I know I just can’t get mad at you for long!” Sinestro cooed, giving multiple smooches on Hal’s cheeks. The two lovebirds continued being all cuddly with each other after screaming each other’s faces off just a few seconds before, much to Hal’s discomfort. 

He honestly could never imagine a world where not only was _he_ the one more arrogant and self-centered than Sinestro, but also the one who was responsible for them breaking up and causing their long-standing conflict. Then again, from how Sinestro reacted he wasn’t much of an angel either, though admittedly still far less obsessive and crazy than _his_ own Sinestro.

“Ooookaaaayyyy...that’s good to know, I guess. So now you’re back in a relationship again?” Hal asked.

“Yes! And this time, I’m not going to ignore him again! Well, try to, at least.” the other Hal answered.

“You better be! Because otherwise I’ll wreck your city again!” Sinestro threatened, with an unsettlingly gleeful smile too, Hal might add.

“Okay okay, I get it!”

“I see.” Hal sighed, already feeling his head hurt at all this mess. He then wondered if his Sinestro had already finished looking for clues to help them home, because if Hal had to wait for much longer…

His mind was then brought to another question. If his own counterpart being an asshole towards his Sinestro and causing them to break up was the cause of their conflict in this world, then does that mean that this Sinestro never took over Korugar? Actually, is it even possible considering that he’s still a teenager anyway?

“Also, Sinestro…” Hal slowly said, tapping Sinestro’s shoulder and snapping him out of his lovey-doveying with his Hal.

“Y-yes?” Sinestro said, turning his head.

Hal suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Is he really actually going to ask this, towards a kid who, despite his violent tendencies seemed to be actually pretty decent for a Sinestro? Is he actually going to ask him if he’s a tyrant who had subjugated his entire planet under fear?

“Is…is everything okay back at home, in Korugar?” Hal slowly said, trying to think of a way to approach the subject.

Sinestro lifted his eyebrow in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Hal stopped again, carefully selecting his next words. “...is everything going fine? Nothing too disruptive, or chaotic in your planet?”

“Uhhh...no? Everything seems to be going pretty okay. Okay as far as I’m concerned, anyway. The people are still going about their lives normally, and the environment is still all stable.”

“The government? No problem with that?”

“Eh, I’d say they’re still a lot of sanctimonious jerks. But other than that, there seems to be no problem. Why are you asking?”

Hal huffed, feeling slight relief. “No, it’s nothing, just simple curiosity…”

“Why? Did something happen to Korugar in your world?”

“I....”

“Jordan.”

Hal immediately noticed a familiar voice, already reaching his ears anticipating a yellow streak of light coming his way, who upon arriving actually knocked the younger Lanterns back from the impact.

“Sinestro! You’re back. Are you done?”

“Yes, I have done what I was supposed to do, evidently unlike you who have decided to wander around instead of…who are these juveniles?” Sinestro asked as he slowly turned to his and Hal’s younger counterparts, who flinched in response.

“They’re an alternate version of us from this world. You can’t even see that?" Hal answered dryly, not particularly caring about the _other_ Hal and Sinestro tightly hugging each other and trembling in fear.

Sinestro narrowed his eyes. "So, they are our counterparts from this world, only as...teenagers?”

"Yeah. That seems to be a gist for this world, actually, where a lot of superheroes and supervillains are teenagers who attend high school. All that time looking around and you couldn’t figure that out?”

The other Hal slowly pointed his finger at Sinestro. "I..is...is that…?!" he almost whispered, voice trembling. It was at that moment when Hal fully took notice just how pants-pissingly _terrified_ his and Sinestro’s teenage selves were upon meeting the Sinestro from _his_ world. A mischievous thought suddenly crossed his mind.

Hal proceeded to put his elbow on Sinestro’s shoulder, a big, smug smile on his face.“Hm? Oh, yeah kids, as you can see here this egomaniac douchebag is the Sinestro from my world. There's a lot I can say about him, really, but to put it plainly he's an asshole." 

The other Hal and Sinestro’s eyes went wide. "W-whaaattt?!" they shouted in unison.

Hal nodded. "Yep. No, more than that, he's an insane, grand-standing, hypocritical, lying, manipulative, murderous SOB who I have honestly been having a good time punching the everliving lights out of until that dimensional warp sucked us in, so now we're trying to find a way to get back."

"Only obviously you're not trying since you have been wasting your time talking instead of searching for anything useful." Sinestro casually remarked, not even minding the insults Hal had thrown him.

"I am trying. What, I can't even go around to at least try to understand the world we've been thrown in?" 

"You could have looked for relevant information instead."

"I was just being curious. I mean, there’s a chance our counterparts might know something if we got sucked in. And especially with any other things that are different, I also wanted to see if we-" 

"That...that really is me?! I look so…old!" the teenage Sinestro suddenly remarked, much to Sinestro’s chagrin.

“Yeah, that's one thing that's different between our worlds. And who knows, with bad enough luck maybe you’ll grow up to look like him too, hideous hair and all.” Hal said, finishing with a cheeky grin. The other Sinestro’s expression became ghastlier, him quickly going behind Hal in terror.

“Aaaahhh! I’m so scared, Hal! I don’t want to become like _him_!” he cried with a high-pitched whine as he sobbed into the other Hal’s shoulder, while Sinestro’s expression grew darker in annoyance. Hal was just trying his hardest to not immediately burst out laughing, with little success as few snickers managed to escape the fist he had placed over his mouth.

"I know! God knows I don't ever want you to grow that ugly mustache too!" the other Hal answered as he embraced his crying Sinestro. While he was still getting too much into the joy of irritating Sinestro Hal noticed the Korugarian’s clenched ring hand as he was approaching the teenage Lanterns with apparent murderous determination. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough.” Hal said as he placed his hand on Sinestro’s shoulder, trying to prevent any possible bloodbath.

“Do not try to stop me, Jordan, I-” Sinestro said with a glare, which only earned him an eyeroll from Hal.

“I know you must always feel the need to assert just how strong and badass you are everywhere you go, but I thought you understood that raising unnecessary hell in an alternate universe will just exacerbate problems. Also, they’re _kids_.” Hal sternly said, staring right back at Sinestro’s glare. After a few seconds of a silent glare Sinestro agreed to shrug the whole thing off with a disgruntled sigh.

The two older Lanterns just continued watching the charades of their teenage counterparts in front of them with a mix of incredulity and amazement. Hal couldn’t resist another chuckle. “Heh. Quite frankly, it kind of unsettled me to see a teenage version of yourself. I have never imagined yourself to look so scrawny and meek. Then again that might be an improvement over what we actually have." 

"And I have never imagined a version of yourself that is somehow more immature and obnoxious than you already are." 

"Okay, I'll give you that." Hal murmured in defeat.

"Wait, are you two in a relationship too?" the other Hal and Sinestro suddenly stopped and asked their older counterparts. They watched as the expressions on Hal and Sinestro’s faces scramble (though Sinestro was more controlled than Hal) as they tried to answer, cutting each other off.

"Huh? Oh, no no no, of course not!" Hal said, waving his hand around.

"Absolutely not." 

"I suppose you could say-”

“-it was all in the past.”

“Ancient news. Yep.”

“We do not talk about it anymore.” Sinestro finished with an affirming nod from Hal.The teenage Lanterns simply looked in confusion. 

“....oookay then.” they said, quietly nodding.

Sinestro huffed and looked down to them in disapproval. “Hmph. And here I was expecting that my own counterpart, though still young, would be more worthwhile instead of being a weak-willed, crying fool. Though I see that you wield the same ring and color as mine…” he murmured as he approached his younger counterpart, his look changing into that of shifty interest.

“Uhh...yeah?”

“Tell me...did great chaos transpire in Korugar too?”

His teenage self blinked twice. “W-wha? I, I don’t know what you-”

“Did civil unrest shake the planet so that it forced you to take power too? And did your Jordan also find out and-”

“Sin, that’s enough.” Hal butted in as he decided to finish the conversation, pulling Sinestro by his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t try to stop me.”

“I already asked him the same question you were about to, and he never committed any crime that you’ve done, Sinestro. Asking him those questions would just terrify and confuse him.”

“He didn’t?” Sinestro said, turning away from Hal. “So, he never had to…”

He then immediately turned back to Hal, after seemingly having had a sudden realization. “Wait, if that was the case then how come he wielded the Yellow ring?”

"So, everything seemed to be going about the same way as ours, me and you were in the Green Lantern Corps and we became close and everything was wonderful for a while, only surprisingly this time you were not the asshole in the situation. It later turned out you turned on me because this world's me, I quote," ghosted" this world's you. "

Sinestro furrowed his brows again. ""Ghosted"?"

Hal scratched his head. "I was just as confused as you too. Apparently it means ignoring someone when they attempt to contact you. I admittedly haven’t kept up much with modern lingo." he explained, only replied by a hesitant nod from Sinestro, who still had that incredulous look on his face.

“By the way, Jordan, I came here to tell you that I might have found something that can help us.” he suddenly said.

Hal widened his eyes. “Oh, really?”

“Yes. My ring detected high activities of unusual energy coming 20 miles from this city. If we go there as fast as possible we might be able to get into another dimensional opening that can bring us back to our universe.” Sinestro continued, using his ring to project a map with his and Hal’s goal marked.

"Oh, good.”

“So get your ass moving and keep your mind focused on the task this time. Understand?” Sinestro added one last snide remark as he prepared to take off, not even giving Hal a chance to respond before leaving to his destination.

Hal only scowled in irritation. “I know, no need to tell me twice. Well, I suppose I can’t stay here any longer.” he said, turning to the other Hal and Sinestro.

“You’re going to leave now?” asked the teenage Hal.

“Yeah, like Sinestro said if we don’t go there quickly we might miss our only chance to get home. Been nice meeting and knowing you, though.” Hal said as he turned to follow after Sinestro.

“But, wait…” Hal suddenly stopped and turned back. “Before I go...uhh...how long have you been in a relationship?” he asked the younger Lanterns. 

“Huh?” the other Hal and Sinestro tilted their heads in confusion.

“How long have you been lovers? Including the period when you also tried to kill each other, too.”

“Umm...two years, I guess.” the other Hal answered. Hal’s eyes then were brought to the younger Lantern’s hands tightly intertwining each other, emitting the warm glow of both of their rings. He then proceeded to move closer to them in order to get them to listen to him clearly.

“I see...well, let me just say this to you..If...if you two are in love, and want to preserve this relationship for the coming years....please, talk to each other. If you are going through a big problem in your life right now, then you have to talk about it. Even if you don’t know what to do about the problem, you still have to let your partner know. Don’t keep any secrets from each other. Being in a relationship means that you two have taken a promise to go through everything, be it joy or sadness, together. Communication is the critical key to keeping this promise. I know you two are young, and probably are too caught up in the enthusiastic, rosy parts of romance to realize the brevity of it...but trust me, you will understand just how important this is.” Hal said, earnestly looking at his and Sinestro’s counterparts. The other Hal and Sinestro only seemed to be confused after receiving such a lengthy advice, though they still gave Hal an understanding nod.

“Alright. We...we understand.” they said, a bit hesitantly. Hal gave both of them a warm smile.

“Good. Oh and also, to my teenaged self, Hal Jordan, you need to be way less narcissistic and be more mindful of other people! And Sinestro too, you need to learn how to communicate your grievances more peacefully instead of going straight to violence!”

“O-okay! We get it already!”

“Well, I suppose that’s all. Sinestro’ll give me another hour of lecture if I stay any longer, so I’ll take my leave. Good luck to both of you!” Hal said before taking off, waving goodbye at the other Hal and Sinestro.

“Good luck to you too!” they returned his wave. After leaving Hal still continued to look back at the teenage loverbirds, who went back to hugging and smooching each other as if nobody was watching. 

“Jordan! You let your mind go astray again. Didn’t I tell you to only focus on our goal?” a harsh notice from Sinestro immediately brought Hal’s attention back, causing the other to grumble in response.

“Jeez, I know! I was just taking one last look at them before we left for good.”

Sinestro scoffed. “There’s no point in getting attached to something you’ll never meet again.”

“Well, sorry if I’m going to miss them a little bit. Honestly...as immature and imbecilic as they may be, I sense potential from them.”

“You do?” Sinestro said, turning his head to Hal.

“Yeah. They’re still young and bright, and despite the...troubles they’d faced precisely because of that they might be able to become greater still. You know, it’s funny that despite the pretty big differences in this world, our counterparts still aren’t all that different from us, it seems.”

“So you think.” Sinestro said as he threw Hal an aside glance.

“It might be a no-brainer, but they really do remind me of us...or at least how we used to be. The things we used to do, what we-”

“If you’re only trying to bring up the past affair between us, it’s already too late.”

“What? Jeez, I wasn’t even trying to. It’s just....”

“You place too much hope in them. They might have reconciled a bit after their minor spat, but sooner or later they’ll come to a point where their imbecilic ‘love’ won’t withstand.”

“And what makes you so sure that will happen?” Hal stated plainly, bringing Sinestro to a stop as the Korugarian slowly turned over to face him.

“What?”

Hal took a deep breath. “I’m just saying...things are different here. They _work_ differently. Certain things went differently, and as a result our counterparts are different from the way _we_ are, so...maybe we- I mean they can probably have another chance.”

Sinestro only continued to give Hal a flat look. “You truly believe so?” he calmly asked. 

“Yes. Something wrong with that?” Hal plainly stated. Sinestro only continued to look at him, an unreadable expression growing on his face. At the end, Sinestro gave a slight huff.

“Hmph, whatever. It’s not like I care either way. Just remember that once all of this is over-”

“We will go back to killing each other due to our conflict. I already understood that a long time ago, you don’t have to tell me.” Hal sternly said as Sinestro turned away from him.

“As you should do. Now, while we still work in the best interests of each other, let us proceed.” Sinestro simply replied before flying again with Hal following suit. 

Just like said before, Hal had already accepted the reality a long time ago. That because of their decisions and principles, he and Sinestro had been on opposite sides fighting for what they respectively thought was the right thing.

Even, admittedly, with Hal’s justified issues with Sinestro’s action, a small part of him did want to have hope that perhaps, in some way they could have another chance, which is only increased by him landing in this brighter, much less conflicted world and seeing its own Hal and Sinestro somehow able to work things out, despite their own troubles coming from their immaturity.

Call it naivety or sentimentality, but even with that growing realization that he and Sinestro would return to their reality and continue their hostility as usual, as Hal thought back to their counterparts he couldn’t resist the newfound hope and optimism in his heart, knowing that at least in one world, he and Sinestro had been given a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know this is a bit wordy but I don't really feel like this is fitting for a separate fic either so...
> 
> anyways God bless the DCSHG showrunners for making Sinhal canon even before Morrison did


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never leave you." The once-dreamy words that were only but the beginning of Hal's nightmare.
> 
> (possessive behavior, stalking, violence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit rough but I just wanted to do a little exploration with this concept kay

When Sinestro first spoke those words to him, Hal never thought it would be the beginning of his nightmare.

During their once-happy past before the dark truth was revealed to him, when they shared heart and soul as well as companionship in the Corps. In their quiet moments, inside a dark room where they felt like the only two people in the universe Sinestro had softly murmured the promise, reassuring words that would take Hal’s fears and doubts away. 

“I will never leave you.”

When those joyful moments turn into regret-tinged memories of the days long gone by, so did the once soft-spoken words of promise and devotion turn into _threats_ from a man who didn’t know how to _let go_.

It wasn’t all that obvious to him at first, the subtle, uncanny gut instincts. The hair raising at his back whenever he was with a group of other people, or in the lone comfort of his own home. But once it grew more and more, raising the delicate hairs on his skin and digging into his mind until he couldn’t ignore it anymore, the gripping certainty of someone _watching_ him. Lurking just right there from behind the corner of Hal’s eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike like a predator towards its prey. Hal may not have always seen him but he _knew_ he was _there_ , keeping him on edge to prepare himself againsts something that never came.

Once again, that promise from Sinestro years ago ringed inside his head like a dark echo. In all truthfulness Hal wanted to laugh too, for what could a man do but to laugh at the sheer irony of the tragedy that would befell him? But as he watched Sinestro’s obsession grow, the undeniable twisted fixation on the other man’s eyes every time they clashed, even the last bit of amusement that Hal used to reduce his fear vanished as well.

Soon enough Hal learned the full extent of Sinestro’s obsession with him, and the lengths he’d go to take Hal whether he wanted it or not. Their battles were no longer driven by obligations to their duties and the differences of their perception of what was right or wrong, but rather by Sinestro’s desire to reclaim what was his. 

As Hal laid there among the piles of rubbles with broken bones and bleeding cuts from yellow shrapnel lodged deep inside him, crawling away from his pursuer. A scream ripped out of his throat as a yellow sword impaled his ring hand to the ground, forcing him down. His head already thumping with pain, his breathing became rapid and hitched as he struggled to free himself, only for his entire body to tense up in his growing dread at the calm sounds of footsteps slowly approaching him. 

“You’re foolish as ever to think you have any chance against me,” he heard the ever-calm voice speak as _he_ approached him with no signs of hurry. When Sinestro leaned down, Hal could fully see the twisted glow of his gold eyes, boring deeply into him as Sinestro savored his victory. 

“There’s no use for you to struggle other than if you want to cause more pain. There’s no place for you to escape now.” he whispered again, his blood-stained hand slowly reaching up to gently cup Hal’s face. Hal's feet senselessly shuffled, his pupils shrinking as his panic grew. 

“G-get away from-!” 

“Do you think, with all those years of you turning me away I will just let you go? Didn’t I tell you?”

The words came back to him again.

The soft, loving words now echoing like distorted, hazy whispers from the past inside his pain-scrambled head. _Please make it stop_ , oh God, he just wanted it to stop...

_“I will never leave you.”_

Hal breathed out the last desperate gasps to grab onto any last semblance of power, before slowly slipping into the painless oblivion.

Sinestro smiled triumphant as Hal slipped into his firm embrace, once again. 

**_You will never leave me._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gal accidentally sees something she really shouldn't.  
> (r63 femslash, public sex)

Gal stomped through the lunch room of Oa with a big smile on her face, sing-songing throughout the way. It has been a good day for her, kicking drug traders’ and traffickers’ asses and getting into some brawls here and there. After such a long day she wanted to grab a pint of beer or two or eat some delicious grub, probably taking a break for a short while before getting into her next action.

Her expression quickly soured as she suddenly remembered that she’d been tasked by Salaakk to call Hallie Jordan for some unspecified reason. Apparently after many times she had attempted to contact her Hallie didn’t answer, so Salaakk had then tasked the other Earth Lantern to fetch Hallie for her. Apparently just because they were both from Earth, Gal would have an idea where Hallie was and what she was doing? And why the hell wouldn’t Salaakk just get Hallie herself if it was so important, anyway?! Gal wanted to complain but after thinking about the penalties she had gotten from Salaakk just from this week alone she decided to refrain. 

Gal walked away from the lunchroom and into a hallway, partially hoping to find Hallie there. She had also already tried to call Hallie’s ring but never got picked up. Gal scoffed as she had a feeling that this probably had something to do with Hallie being busy with her mentor Thaalia Sinestro, an excuse that Hallie often gave whenever she couldn’t respond to Gal’s calls.

Heh. Yeah. “Mentor”. Sure, that’s totally what Sinestro is. Gal had already seen them together and the way they acted towards each other that looked much, _much_ closer than what you’d expect from a normal mentor and student relationship. Especially Sinestro, good Lord, Gal couldn’t even hold a normal conversation with Hallie without Sinestro trailing just behind her, acting all possessive and death-glaring Gal like she was about to steal her girlfriend. Infact, she did that to pretty much every Lantern Hallie ever spoke to. Gal could only imagine how annoyed they were about this just as much as she was, and the worst part was that they couldn’t even say anything about it since Hallie and Sinestro proved to be such an effective team that the Guardians themselves seemed to not have any problems with it. So much for the ‘no fraternization’ rule. Meanwhile Gal could get a penalty for getting into a minor brawl with some shitheads but Sinestro could squeeze Hallie’s ass in front of everyone to see and no one seemed to care. Totally fair. Gal swears, one day she would _absolutely_ bring this matter to the Guardians and no one could stop her...

She proceeded to walk down the long hallways of Oa that were unusually rather empty until she started to hear some...weird sounds. Gal stopped just before around the corner until she could make the sounds were real. It sounded like someone...moaning? Gal decided to take slow steps and took a peek just around the corner, and her eyes nearly flew out of her sockets.

She saw none other than Hallie, who seemed to be the source of the noises, and Sinestro on her knees eating her out. Hallie’s left leg was slung across Sinestro’s shoulder to pull her close, her right hand was laced with Sinestro’s left hand, while her left hand was tangled inside Sinestro’s tussled hair. Hallie didn’t look all that better either, with her equally messy hair, heavily-blushing face, and moaning that she tried to suppress.

“F-fuck...Sinestro…” Hallie breathed as she threw her head to the wall. She seemed to be unsure on whether to use her left hand to cover her mouth or to hold Sinestro’s head in. All the while Gal could only stand and watch, trying to not be noticed.

Gal knew she had to get away immediately, but she couldn’t. Her face reddened as felt a morbid kind of excitement rise within her too, especially as she could see Hallie reaching climax with her moans becoming louder, before Sinestro decided to lift both of her legs and caused Hallie to nearly scream.

Not too long after Hallie pushed Sinestro’s head in with both hands, climaxing with a whine that she just barely managed to suppress at the last second. Afterwards Hallie nearly keeled over when attempting to stand with her legs trembling, looking up at Sinestro while she licked and wiped off the juices dripping from her nose, lips and chin from Hallie’s orgasm. After Hallie fixed her messy hair Sinestro lifted her chin, a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Hallie into a deep kiss. Gal’s eyes widened when she saw the two going in Gal’s direction, which she took as a sign to immediately run off before they could notice her. Perhaps, it might be for the best for Gal to get and down a glass of beer or two to forget what she just saw, and pretend it never happened. She could deal with Hallie later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as many of us probably already know, a Bizarro Hal that was made by Bizarro as shown in Escape from Bizarro World is also a member of Sinestro Corps...which raises a LOT of questions as to how or why he was considered a worthy candidate enough for Sinestro to keep him around, even when we're shown the one panel he showed up during the Sinestro Corps War getting his ass beat.
> 
> Well, here I provide one possible answer to that question. Because _come on_ , what else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I get the Bizarro-speak here right orz it can honestly get confusing because the rules can be...pretty inconsistent, to say the least (I only referenced Johns' Bizarro-speak from Escape from Bizarro World since that was the sole speaking appearance of Bizarro Hal)
> 
> anyways, enjoy

"I'm sorry, what?" Hal asked, turning his head to Kilowog, who had called for him.

"I said, we have managed to capture some of the remaining poozers who followed Sinestro. But the one from Sector 1482, he's....he looks like you. Well, if you were severely beaten up, put through the wringer and had your brain turned upside down, anyway. We thought you'd probably want to know this."

Hal narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Ya probably just need ta see him for yerself."

* * *

"What the hell?" was all that came out of Hal's mouth upon looking at what - or rather who he was called for. The grey-skinned, almost zombie-like scraggly version of himself hunched over and making indistinct guttural noises inside a green construct prison.

"Where am me? Around me space. Dark space! Moments ago me am fighting Green Lanterns, then me am put in green cage!" Hal heard him speak, or at least the ones he could make out of his unintelligible, garbled speech. The Yellow Lantern turned around a couple times inside the emerald cage, apparently trying to shoot a yellow beam at it that only came back to fire squarely at his face. Hal huffed as he ran his hand up his hair. Where does he even begin with this?

"Okay, first of all...who are you?" Hal asked, making his grey-skinned self to turn around after his alleged attempts to escape.

"Me? Me am Yellow Lantern, Bizarro world's scariest hero!"

That confirmed Hal's suspicions. Bizarro, one of Clark's rogues that resulted from Luthor's failed attempt to clone him. The initially seemingly-perfect Superman clone slowly degenerated over time, eventually looking like a hideous, gray-skinned, dumb version of him who thought and spoke in the reverse of normal human logic. Apparently, from Clark's reports Bizarro had gained an ability to produce Bizarro versions of other Justice League members, including Hal himself.

That still doesn't answer how or why his Bizarro somehow became one of Sinestro's corps members, especially seeing how he was about the farthest you could ever imagine from something who "instills great fear" and that he couldn't even go one minute without shooting himself in the face with his own ring. Hal wondered if it was even necessary to hold him in a cage to prevent him from escaping. It's so pathetic it's almost sad, really.

"Bizarro-Green Lantern first left Bizarro world from Bizarro no 1! Then, yellow light come from sky! It give me ring! Me meet Sinestro, then me become Yellow Lantern! Me scare Bizarros! Me am feared by Bizarros!" the Bizarro continued babbling on again. Hal's interest was quirked by his Bizarro's third statement.

"So...you actually met Sinestro?" he said, pointing at Bizarro.

"No."

"And I'm assuming that means yes..." Hal noted, watching in pitiful amusement as his Bizarro once his ring's yellow beam shot his right eye. But really, Bizarro's answer only raised more questions. Why did Sinestro even keep someone like him around, especially after seeing him directly? Okay, not like Hal had had much of an opinion towards the kind of person Sinestro usually recruited into his Corps, but come on. Even he knew Sinestro had _some_ kind of standards, and there's no way he would ever consider a backwards-thinking-and-speaking version of Hal to be a good candidate. And somehow Hal already felt crepeed out upon thinking that notion itself. Lord knows Sinestro's already quite obsessed with him...

Except...if there's some other hidden purpose his Bizarro had for Sinestro that Hal hadn't known yet, whatever that could possibly be. Seriously, what good did this... _creature_ even provide for Sinestro to even bother keep him as an official member of his Corps?

"You am Bizarro-Bizarro-Green Lantern. Your skin am not gray, and you speak weird. You am not like me! Me am bad, you am good!"

Hal tilted and nodded his head. "Yes, at least you got that one right." he sighed. For some reason he had gotten pretty tired already, and he didn't know why he still kept this inanity going when-

"Sinestro will not come and free Yellow Lantern." Bizarro mumbled again.

Hal scoffed. "Really? How can you be so sure?" _Yeah_ , as if _Sinestro_ would give two craps going for-

"Sinestro will not come!" the Bizarro-Green Lantern yelled. "Sinestro no like the Green Lanterns. Me love Green Lanterns, but me hate Sinestro!"

"Wait, what?" Hal furrowed his brows. "So...you mean you love him?"

"No!"

"Uhhhmmm...right." Hal took a slight huff. This has taken quite a turn Hal hadn't expected...and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Others am kind to Bizarro. But Sinestro am cruel to me!"

"I suppose that means he's kind to you?" Hal said, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, why doesn't the ring have the option to translate this nonsense?

"Me do what Sinestro tell me." Bizarro said. "Sinestro order me and me do what he tell. Me do bad job!"

"Uhhh....okay."

At this point, Hal had felt somehow more uncomfortable than before. He had thoughts of just ending the conversation right then and there, but out of morbid curiosity was moved to listen to more.

"He teach me to use ring." Bizarro said, raising his ring and firing another yellow beam at his face. "He tell me am bad kid. He tell me do bad job and pat me head. Me am sad! Me hate him!"

"What the fuck," muttered Hal under his breath. Even knowing just how depraved Sinestro is, this just seemed too far. No. Hal would like to believe it as a lie Bizarro told...but he had no reason to believe his Bizarro would lie, or that he even had the _ability_ to do such a thing.

In all honesty, Hal had become too weirded out to even be disturbed anymore.

"Me stay with Sinestro all time." Bizarro continued, snapping Hal out of his thoughts. "Me with him in his room. Me even sometimes sleep with him!"

Hal's eyes widened slightly. "Err....right, you know, we can probably just end this right here-" He really did not like where this was going.

"Sinestro tell me to go bed." Bizarro interrupted Hal. "He put me on bed and then he-"

Before Bizarro could continue any further, Hal decided to construct a clamp on his mouth, preventing him from blurting out any more unnecessary details. Only God knows the kind of shit Sinestro might have ordered Bizarro to do and Hal really, _really_ didn't need to know that.

"Okay, that's enough. I...uh, we'll put you under trial, like the rest of the Sinestro Corps." Hal said, swiping the sweat off his forehead. Not that Hal thought Bizarro could actually injure, let alone kill someone anyway. His Bizarro self stared into empty space thoughtlessly, scratching under his chin. Hal turned around and was preparing to transport Yellow Lantern to Oa when he heard him speak. "Am you hate Sinestro too?"

Hal stopped and slowly turned his head around, raising a brow. "What?"

"Sinestro tell me he hate you, and you hate him." Bizarro answered. Hal blinked several times, being only able to stare in stunned silence.

"He...what?"

"He tell me you and him am together. You-"

"I said, that's enough of it." Hal raised his voice, startling Bizarro enough to actually stop him. Hal sighed and put his hand on his forehead before going back to transporting the cage. He really didn't need to know any more of this. He had already learned more than he needed to. He had encountered varying types of weirdness in his entire Lantern career; talking puff balls, sentient planets, you name it - but this is just too much.

He didn't know how to deal with this. Maybe, if he ever met Sinestro himself in person Hal would give him a hard smack or two. Or maybe he should just forget this entire thing even happened entirely. Either way it was probably too late for him to get the image of Sinestro having sex with his Bizarro out of his head.

God he'd need so much beer to forget this.


End file.
